


many uwus given

by orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: "badboy" jaemin, (bc hes always cute uwu), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M, cute renjun, theres only a lil bit of markhyuck im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 14:12:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14522361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "badboy" jaemin likes cute things, classical music, is soft, renjun is his cute smol bf who he loves with his everything, renjun (sometimes) refuses to think he is "cute" but is being cute while doing it





	many uwus given

many people at school thought jaemin was the “badboy” type, dating different girls every few weeks, not caring about anyone except himself and maybe a few close friends. but they were wrong. jaemin was probably the softest person (after renjun) youve ever met after you get to know him a little. he likes cute things, listens to classical music, and dances his problems away when hes feeling down. and the most important part, renjun. renjun was the one person he loved and cherished the most in his whole life. the two had been dating for the past two years, they met each other when renjun came to korea in freshman year. jaemin had shown the smaller around the school and the two males hit it off straight (“straight”) away, the had a few things in common like their favourite flavours of ice cream (mint with chocolate chips), and that they both adored the character, rilakkuma. and before they knew it, the two were dating.

 

 

“nana!” the older male whined while hugging jaemins arm, trying to get his attention. 

 

 

jaemin turned towards the other and booped his nose. “what?”

 

 

“nothing,” renjun said and buried his face into jaemins arm. the younger looked down at the older, died a lil bit on the inside because of renjuns uwuness, and patted renjuns fluffy, soft hair. renjun just let out a smol mew and leaned into the others gentle touch.

 

 

the two were in jaemins room, he had invited renjun over so he could help him to study but renjun just ended up hugging the life out of the taller while said taller male was trying to focus on the math homework his teacher had assigned earlier that day.

 

 

the older had been distracting jaemin all day. renjun had looked even cuter during the second half of the day that jaemin could not keep his eyes off of the smaller boy. the person sitting beside jaemin even asked him if he was okay multiple times due to the staring at renjun thing, jaemin had just said that he was spacing out and he was completely fine. the other student just brushed it off and let the subject go.

 

 

when school finally ended and the students had to go out into the cold rain outside, jaemin told himself to thank his mother later for telling him to bring an umbrella that day. 

 

 

renjun, however, was not so lucky and didnt have anything to cover himself with. jaemin knowing that it was a perfect opportunity to show off his boyfriend skills, let the smaller walk with him- they would have walked home together anyway, but jaemin thought it sounded better as if he saved his smaller boyfriend from getting drenched in the rain. he probably also saved the older from catching a cold because of his weak immune system, and jaemin currently did not want to have to deal with a sick renjun (even though his small sneezes were very cute- but you didnt hear that from jaemin). renjun having to go to jaemins house was also a bonus of the rain, and even though jaemin was stuck with a whiny boyfriend, he was still cute and the taller can always make time for his boyfriend.

 

 

back to the present- renjun was still clinging onto his boyfriends arms, but said boyfriend had given up on his math homework after failing to focus because of the cute uwu hanging off of his arm, quite like a koala.

 

 

after a few minutes of just sitting at jaemins desk,he decided that it would be better to just move over to his bed and cuddle. “hey, lets go to my bed, okay?”

 

 

“suuree~” the older responded, making his hold on the youngers arm tighter so he wouldnt fall off.

 

 

after getting into his bed, jaemin wrapped his arms around the others tiny body, letting him move his head into the youngers neck.

 

 

jaemin pecked the olders soft dark brown locks and whispered, “go to sleep.” 

 

 

“gladly,” renjun somehow moved even closer to the other and jaemin could hear his breaths slowly start to slow down, showing that the older was falling asleep.

 

 

a few minutes spent with jaemin looking at his cute boyfriend later, his eyes also slowly started to feel heavy and fall closed.

 

 

 

 

 

when jaemin wakes up the next day, he finds renjun peacefully sleeping in his arms without a worry of the upcoming biology test that they would have later that day. 

 

 

the taller woke renjun up by kissing his cheeks and whispering small “i love you”s and “wake up, love”s.

 

 

when renjuns eyes opened he reached out towards his boyfriend and wrapped his arms around his neck, reburying his face in jaemins neck.

 

 

“we still have to go to school, injunnie,” jaemin said, ruining the moment.

 

 

“i dont want to go though!” renjun said stubbornly. 

 

 

jaemin stroked renjuns cheeks, “but you have a test today, you cant miss it.”

 

 

“oh, nevermind..”

 

 

 

 

 

when the two got to school they went to go find their friends, mark, donghyuck, and jeno. the trio was quickly found near their lockers, jeno and donghyuck probably arguing about some dumb thing they found on the internet, mark watching the two in disappointment.

 

 

“glad you two could join us this fine morning,” the couple heard jeno greet them.

 

 

“good morning to you too,” renjun said while jaemin tightened his hold around renjuns shoulders protectively.

 

 

“we dont want him, dont worry dumbass,” donghyuck told jaemin, getting a bit tired of his possessiveness towards the shortest male in their small group.

 

 

“are you saying people dont like him?!!” jaemin yelled possessive over his cute boyfriend.

 

 

“no! its just that others might be interested in.. other.. people…” donghyuck trailed off at the end glancing at mark for a quick second, face turning a light shade of red.

 

 

renjun pulled their blushing friend away from the other three boys so that they couldnt hear what they were talking about. “you like mark?”

 

 

“eh?!!? why would i like a stupid person like him?!” his face was now basically a tomato at this point and in his mind, donghyuck had decided to stop lying. “okay.. fine i do like him…. but hes still dumb!”

 

 

donghyuck then dragged renjun back to the other three, who were deep in a conversation about some music stuff, probably about something new mark was working on these days. 

 

 

renjun quickly pushed donghyuck towards mark before being grabbed and hugged by jaemin. mark ended up catching donghyuck. after he was pushed and donghyuck then was the one to push mark away with a flustered face, turning towards renjun with a slightly mad expression.

 

 

 

 

 

after school ended, renjun accompanied jaemin to the dance room he was using to practice. the smaller usually came to watch his boyfriend practice, sometimes singing and jaemin dancing to his lovers beautiful voice.

 

 

but today renjun just quietly sat at the back wall, looking at his beautiful boyfriends graceful movements. his eyes started to become heavy and he slowly started sleeping.

 

 

when the song jaemin was practicing his routine for ended, he noticed that renjun didnt clap or say “good job” like usual. the younger looked over at his boyfriend and found him cutely curled up into a ball, sleeping.

 

 

as jaemin went over, he picked up his small boyfriend and put him onto his lap to let him sleep somewhere more comfortable than the cold, hard floor of the dance practice room. he cooed when renjun let out a small sound of pleasure when jaemin wrapped his strong arms around the smallers body.

 

 

jaemin admired his boyfriends pretty sleeping face for the rest of the hour- when he was supposed to be practicing his new routine, but personally, his boyfriend was more important than any dance. 

 

 

jaemin only woke the other up then they had to leave. he didnt trust the older to walk home alone half asleep, which meant another day that renjun could stay at his house. 

 

 

when they finally got to jaemins room, renjun was still half asleep and jaemin had pointed out something cute about the other boy every now and then. renjun had tried to argue with jaemin but jaemin refused to not think of his boyfriend as cute or small and adorable. now that jaemin was holding his boyfriend in his arms, he was saying everything he loved and found cute about the other. renjun had grown too tired to argue and just let his boyfriend compliment him while falling asleep to his calming voice.

 

 


End file.
